


i love you much (most beautiful darling)

by bk119



Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, and reaffirming eliott's belief that they're It for him, eliott being a whole ass mess in love, it's cute and i tried to make a part of it as vague as possible i hope it went well, just basically them saying i love you for the first time, lucas being surprised but also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: above them, the sky becomes a mix of pink and purple and orange; below them becomes illuminated with the streetlights as day turns into dusk, and dusk turns into night. this is one of eliott’s favorite times of the day, being the romantic that he is, which is probably why—)it comes out like this:"i love you."
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i love you much (most beautiful darling)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from one of my favorite poems by ee cummings
> 
> just a short little continuation of our favorite idiots being in love because i miss them

the first time they say i love you, they’re on lucas’ balcony admiring the waning sunlight, the eiffel tower in the far off distance. people have started heading home from work, and things are quieting down on the streets of paris.

it was cold to begin with seeing as it’s nearing february, but now it feels like it’s freezing outside. eliott sidles closer to his boyfriend, aware that lucas started shivering just a few minutes ago in only his sweatshirt and jeans. eliott’s not much better off, but he runs like a space heater, and lucas likes to share heat, so.

eliott’s abandoned his studio art assignment a long time ago in favor of gazing at the younger boy, but lucas is still studying for his molecular chemistry midterm, squinting to see as it gets darker and darker.

(they came home from classes and work at the same time today, and made the executive decision to sit outside and watch the sunset as they worked on assignments, while ordering a pizza for later. it was a nice surprise — it’s usually lucas home first, already tired from class or whatever basile and the others were up to that day, even though eliott knows he loves his best friends more than anything. they bicker as they put the dishes away from that morning together, intermixed with talking about their day, but it’s nothing more than a familiarity and domestic at this point, even though it’s only been a few months.)

(above them, the sky has become a mix of pink and purple and orange; below them has become illuminated with the streetlights as day turns into dusk, and dusk turns into night. this is one of eliott’s favorite times of the day, being the romantic that he is, which is probably why—)

it comes out like this:

“i love you.” eliott blurts out, and lucas looks up, startled, for the first time in an hour.

“i… love you too?” he responds, his voice inflecting at the end to form the statement into a question.

eliott’s heart is beating a mile a minute, but he powers through.

(he’s already started, he might as well finish.)

“no… i really love you.” eliott grins shakily, leaning forward, and lucas smiles, slowly, back. their faces are now only a couple inches apart.

“i really love you too.” lucas says, and that propels eliott to finally kiss the other boy.

they’re smiling into the kiss, their teeth clacking, but it’s a good one. it’s one eliott’s always going to remember. while sharing kisses, they whisper ‘i love you’ to each other occasionally, which causes them to fall into giggles and press firmer kisses to each others’ lips.

they keep smiling through kisses until things slowly, languidly, become heated. it’s suddenly headier and less silly, until eliott’s mind is jumbled and hazy and they’re desperately moving into the apartment and all eliott can think is _lucas lucas lucas —_

(although to be fair, his mind is usually like that in general.)

they’re stumbling into the bedroom and lucas’ hands are grabbing at eliott’s shoulders, frantically trying to get his jacket off while simultaneously taking off any article of clothing that he can get at.

from there, it’s a blur of motion as they fall onto the bed, shucking off the rest of their clothing while laughing, lips being pressed to lips while they prepare themselves and start moving together. it’s far from their first time, but this time is far more important than any other.

this time, it’s them in love, fully aware of each others’ feelings, coming together in one of the most basic ways that can bring two people together on another level.

as the waves come crashing down onto the sand, their sweaty bodies moving in tandem a few more times, eliott’s suddenly even _more_ sure than before (if that is possible) that this is it for him.

everything that he does with lucas just affirms his belief in the two of them, from the mundane to the most extraordinary.

(to be fair, anything eliott gets to do with lucas becomes extraordinary to him, and he knows that he always get a big goofy grin on his face whenever they’re together or if he’s even talking to him.

his friends poke fun at how in love he’s been since pretty much the first minute, but now that those three words are out in the open, he knows, _this is it_.

no matter how much they argue, no matter how many slammed doors there are, no matter how many times they refuse to communicate. no matter how many times eliott has an episode, no matter how many times lucas retreats because he’s afraid, they’re going to fight for it. because this is _real._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by ellie’s kind words and dyamond’s endless support so thank you guys. also shout out to anyone else who has commented/kudos-ed/rb-ed or liked my fics. thank you so much <3
> 
> peep me at [tumblr](https://sunflouwermoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
